This invention relates to the art of storage cases for compact discs, and more particularly to a new and improved case for holding a pair of compact discs.
In a basic compact disc storage case, a first or front cover part is pivotally connected along one end or edge to a second or rear cover part for opening and closing the storage case. A tray structure mounted within the case is provided with an annular rosette of flexible fingers which releasably engage the central opening of a compact disc for releasably securing the disc to the tray. The plate-like tray typically is snap-fit into the second or rear cover part. An example of a basic storage case for holding a single compact disc is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,498.
Recently, compact disc storage cases have been proposed for carrying two compact discs therein. In a basic two compact disc storage case, the tray is provided with a pair of rosettes of fingers, one on each side of the tray, and the tray is pivotally connected to the case, in particular to walls of one of the cover parts, to provide access to both compact discs held thereon. Examples of storage cases for holding a pair of compact discs are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,085 and British Patent No. 2,261,210.
At least two important considerations arise in designing the structure of a two compact disc storage case. One is the nature of the case in which the tray is contained. In view of the large number and popularity of cases for holding one compact disc, it would be highly advantageous to provide a tray structure for holding two compact discs which readily installs in a standard case for holding one compact disc. This avoids the need to manufacture and store a case of special design for holding two compact discs. Another is durability, strength and wear life of the pivotal connection of the tray in the case. Each time the case is opened the tray itself may be pivoted back and forth several times as the user selects a compact disc and removes it from the tray or secures it to the tray after use. Also, as the user manipulates the tray and the rosettes of fingers thereon during removal and replacement of the compact disc, such manipulation imposes stress on the pivotal connection.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved case for holding a pair of compact discs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a compact disc storage case wherein the tray structure for holding a pair of compact discs readily installs in a standard case for holding one compact disc.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a compact disc storage case having a new and improved structure for providing pivotal movement of the compact disc holding tray within the case.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide such a tray pivot structure which has improved durability and strength.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a compact disc storage case which is convenient and economical to manufacture and easy to use.
The present invention provides a case for holding two compact discs or the like including first and second cover parts having a pivotal connection so that they can be moved between a closed position facing each other and an open position together with a tray comprising a planar body portion and an anchor portion, the tray body portion including means on each side thereof for releasably securing a compact disc thereto, means for pivotally connecting the tray body and the tray anchor together and means for securing the tray anchor to the pivotal connection of the cover parts. As a result, when the cover parts are pivoted to an open position the tray body can be pivoted about the tray anchor to facilitate installation and removal of compact discs from both sides of the tray body. Advantageously, the manner in which the tray anchor is secured to the cover parts enables the tray to be readily installed in a standard case for holding one compact disc. The separate tray body and anchor portions together with the nature of the pivotal connection therebetween provide a structure which is strong and long-lasting.
The foregoing and additional advantages and characterizing features of the present invention will become clearly apparent upon a reading of the ensuing detailed description together with the included drawing wherein: